bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzhou Waixing Computer Science
Fuzhou Waixing Computer Science & Technology Co. Ltd. (福州外星电脑科技有限公司 fú zhōu wài xīng diàn nǎo kē jì yǒu xiàn gōng sī, literally Fuzhou Alien Computer Technology Co., Ltd.) ''currently known as '''Waixing Education Technology' and sometimes Waixing Technology (外星科技 wài xīng kē jì, literally Alien Technology) is a Chinese company known for making Famicom pirates and other electronics that was found in November 18, 1993http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plplrCxhvLs. Waixing's games are notorious for their usual poor quality, bad music and lacklustre programming. As well as originally developed games they also release Chinese translations of Japanese games under their own name, for example, Fire Emblem. Atop of this, Waixing also develops games built into various consoles - including those developed by Subor and Macro Winners - notably for various Wii clones such as the Zone 40 and MiWi. Some are Famicom-based (either standard Famiclone hardware, or with an enhanced colour palette) while others use 16-bit or 32-bit architecture. Some of these games were developed by Nice Code Software or Cube Technology, but feature Waixing copyright numbers on the title screen, and in the case of the Nice Code games have different titles and graphics to the versions released elsewhere. Nowadays, Waixing has finished Famicom development (although their TMall site has their FC library available) and now manufactures Wii clones and educational software. Formation Waixing was formed in November 18, 1993 after the split of a joint venture with Micro Genius called Chengdu Tai Jing Da Dong Computer Co, which developed games such as Journey to the West and Aladdin II.http://s4.zetaboards.com/PGC_Forums/topic/8014265/1/#new Some staff also joined Waixing when Hengmao Electronics, UMC's mainland development team, was closed after the failure of the Super A'can. According to its website, Waixing is now the "Z R & D center" of Zhong Shan Binary Star Educational Technology Holdings Co., Ltd. Waixing is also the parent company of - or at least in close cooperation with - Subor, a prolific manufacturer of Famicom clones and other consoles and electronics, which is also based in Zhongshan.http://suborchina.en.alibaba.com/aboutus.html Aliases *''ESC Co. Ltd.'' (Which likely stands for Extraterrestrial Software Company, as their Chinese name is Alien Technology. They used this name between 1993 and 1996) * Fuzhou Coolboy Electronics Co., Ltd (福州酷哥电子有限公司) - certain Waixing games were re-released under this name (usually with title hacks). Some carts have both companies' names, and most Coolboy Famicom carts use the same shell as Waixing's without the moulded Waixing logo, so this may be an alias for Waixing or at least a very closely related company. Probably related to the Coolboy series of handheld consoles by Subor. Connected companies *Bensheng *Subor *Union Bond - developer of games released by Mars *Mars Production - apparently founded to publish games rejected by Waixinghttp://cinnamonpirate.com/2008/03/tonight-we-board-in-hell/ Famicom cartridge games *ES-1001 San Guo Zhi - Ying Jie Zhan (三国志英杰传) - Chinese translation and slight hack of Destiny of an Emperor *ES-1002 San Guo Zhi III (三国志III) *ES-1004 Bio Hazard (生化危机) *ES-1005 Bao Xiao San Guo (爆笑三国) *ES-1006 Meng Huan Zhi Xing IV (梦幻之星IV) - Alternate version of Wai Xing Zhan Shi 2 *ES-1008 San Shi Liu Ji (三十六计 aka "The Thirty-Six Tricks") *ES-1010 Di Dao Zhan (地道战 aka "Tunnel Worfare") *ES-1011 Sou Fei Ya De Fu Su ''(索菲亚的复苏) aka Suo Fei Ya Fu Su: Sheng Guo Hui Zhang (索菲亚复苏 - 圣火徽章) - Chinese translation of Fire Emblem Gaiden *ES-1013 ''Lin Ze Xu Jin Yan (林则徐禁烟 aka "Linzexu Baned the Opium") *ES-1014 Robot War IV (第四次机器人大战 Di Si Ci Ji Qi Ren Da Zhan, ''Super Robot Wars IV) - Chinese translation of SD Gundam Gachapon Senshi 4: New Type Story *ES-1017 'Mo Yu Ying Xiong Chuan' (魔域英雄传, Demon Heroes. aka Hero on Devil Lands) *ES-1018 'Shen Mi Jin San Jiao' (神密金三角) - Chinese translation of The Legend of Zelda *ES-1021 'Duo Bao Xiao Ying Hao - Guang Ming Yu An Hei Chuan Shuo '(夺宝小英豪 - 光明与黑暗传说) *ES-1025 'Zheng Jiu Shi Ji' (拯救世纪) - A game featuring Prince Ali from Beyond Oasis *ES-1030 'Shui Hu Zhuan' (水浒传) *ES-1033 'Jing Hua Yuan' (镜花缘, Flowers in the Mirror) - A run-and-gun game based on the novel of the same name by Li Ruzhen *ES-1034 'Xi Tian Qu Jing 2' (西天取经 2, aka Journey to the West 2, sequel to the Micro Genius/Tai Jing Da Dong game) *ES-1036 'Wai Xing Zhan Shi' (Phantasy Star IV, cutdown version of ES-1006) *ES-1046 'Traitor Legend' (风云, ''Feng Yun) *ES-1047 Dragon Quest IV (勇者斗恶龙IV Yong Zhe Dou E Long IV) *ES-1048 Dragon Quest VI (勇者斗恶龙VI Yong Zhe Dou E Long VI) *ES-1050 Ying Lie Qun Xia Zhuan (英烈群俠傳, aka "Heroes Legend") - Mr Fu Zan of Yanshan Software worked on this game *ES-1051 Sui Tang Yan Yi (隋唐演义, Story of Sui and Tang Dynasty) - Shares developers with Tai Jing Da Dong's Aladdin 2 *ES-1052 Yang Jia Xiang (杨家将, Yang's Troops) *ES-1053 Shen Guo Hui Zhang II Dai ''(圣火徽章II代) - Chinese translation of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Ken *ES-1054 ''Shao Nian You Xia (少年游侠, aka "Young Chivalry") *ES-1057 San Guo Zhi: Xiong Ba Tian Xia (三国志 - 雄霸天下 aka "Fighting for Supremacy") *ES-1061 Zhen Jia Hou Wang (真假猴王) - A platformer based off Journey to the West *ES-1064 Dragonball (七龙珠 Qi Long Zhu) *ES-1066 Xi Chu Ba Wang (西楚霸王) *ES-1067 Ba Bao Qi Zhu - Li Jian Ba Quan Zhuan (八宝奇珠 - 里见八犬传) - Everquest (A Chinese translation of SNK's Satomi Hakkenden) *ES-1070 Di Guo Shi Dai (帝国时代, AKA Age of Empires. A Chinese translation of Final Fantasy II.) *ES-1071 San Xia Wu Yi - Yu Mao Chuan Qi (三侠五义) *ES-1072 Dong Zhou Lie Guo Zhi (东周列国志) *ES-1074 Chu Liu Xiang (楚留香) (Re-released by Henggedianzi as Meng Huan) *ES-1076 Doraemon (机器猫小叮当 Ji Qi Mao Xiao Ding Dang, literally Machine Cat Small Ding Dong, two different Chinese names for Doraemon. Also called "Socat" on some cartridge labels.) - A hack of Somari. *ES-1077 Dragon Quest VIII ''(勇者斗恶龙VIII, Yong Zhe Dou E Long VIII) *ES-1078 ''Grandia (格兰蒂亚 Ge Lan Di Ya, another version of this game is named Fan Kong Jing Ying, released by Henggedianzi) *ES-1079 Xiao Ao Jiang Hu (笑傲江湖, Swordsman/The Smiling, Proud Wanderer) *ES-1080 Pi Nuo Cao De Fu Su - The Recovery of Pinocchio *ES-1081 Chong Wu Da Jia Zu: Bu Lou Fen Zheng ''(宠物大家族-部落纷争 aka "Pet Family".) *ES-1082 ''Pokemon Red (Undumped, Alternate title) *ES-1085 Chong Wu Jin Hua Shi (宠物进化史, aka "Pet Evolve". A title screen hack of ES-1081) *ES-1087 Shui Hu Shen Shou (水浒神兽/水滸神獸) *ES-1088 Pokémon Red (宠物小精灵 - 红版) *ES-1090 Pokemon Diamond (口袋精灵-钻石 Kou Dai Jing Ling - Zuan Shi, aka 口袋钻石之宠物小精灵2 Kou Dai Zuan Shi Zhi Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling 2) *ES-1091 Fu Jia San Guo (富甲三国) *ES-1092 Meng Jun Gan Si Dui (盟军敢死队 aka Commandos. Also known as Po Fu Chen Zou. It has a different title screen and is also numbered ES-1092.) *ES-1093 Chong Wu - Fei Cui/''Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui'' (宠物·翡翠/口袋精灵·翡翠, Pokemon Jade. aka 宠物翡翠 - 宠物小精灵IV Chong Wu Fei Cui - Chong Wu Xiao Jing Ling IV) - This game attempts to mimic Keitai Denjuu Telefang. *ES-1096 Dragonball Z Gaiden (七龙珠Z外传 Qi Long Zhu Z Wai Zhuan) *ES-1097 Xi You Ji Hou Zhuan (西游记后传) *ES-1098 Zelda: Triforce of the Gods (塞尔达传说-三神之力 Sai Er Da Chuan Shuo: San Shen Zhi Li) - a backport of Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past from the SNES. On the cart it says ES-1096. *ES-1099 Ling Jie Hu Fa - Shock (灵界护法) - A game with Contra sound effects *ES-1100 Golden Axe (战斧) - port of MegaDrive's Golden Axe 3 *ES-1100 Huo Yan Wen Zhang - Sheng Zhan De Xi Pu (火炎纹章-圣战的系谱) - a title screen hack of this game (with faster transitions) is named Sheng Huo Hui Zhang III (圣火徽章III) and released as ES-1107http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101dbte.html *ES-1102 Zhen Tian Shi Yong Shi (真田十勇士) - Chinese translation of Sanada Juu Yuushi *ES-1104 Final Fantasy 3 - Chinese translation of the original game *ES-1105 Du Shen *ES-1108 Rong Yu Xun Xhang *ES-1109 The Mummy (神鬼传奇) *ES-1110 Cheng Ji Si Han *ES-1114 Fa Lao Wang Chuan Shuo (法老王传说) - AKA The Curse of King Tut's Tomb *ES-1115 Hun Dun Shi Jie ''- Chinese Translation of Japanese Chaos World *ES-1125 ''Gui Mei Zhan Ji *ES-1130 Long Zhu Z3 Ren Zao Ren lie Zhuan *ES-1138 Feng Se Huan Xiang *Bing Kuang Ji Dan Zi 风狂鸡蛋仔 (aka Flighty Chicken/Fighty Chicken) *Chao Ji Daisenryaku. Chinese Hack of (Super) Daisenryaku. *Chuang Shi Ji Ying Xiong (创世纪英雄, Chinese Translation of Mashin Eiyuu Den Wataru Gaiden) *Chu Han Zheng Ba - The War Between Chu and Han *Commandos 盟军赶死队 (Re-released by Henggedianzi as Mo Li Zhan Shi)http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_dda100e10101f44t.html *Da Fu Weng (大富翁) *Da Hang Hai VII (大航海VII) - a strategy game. ROM has "ES-1014" for some unknown reason. A title screen hack of this game is named Jue Zhan Tai Ping Yang (决战太平洋) and released as ES-1025. *Desert Storm (Contra-style game similar to Super Contra 7. Can be found on Qi Sheng Long Famiclones) *Digital Dragon/Digimon 4 Crystal Edition (数码暴龙4水晶版 - aka Shu Ma Bao Long 4 Shui Jing Ban) *Dong Zhuo Lie Guo Zhi (东周列国志) *Dragon Knife 屠龙刀 (Shares developers with Tai Jing Da Dong's Aladdin 2) *Dragon Quest 2/Dragon Quest 5 *Dragon Quest 7 *Gelunbu Zhuan - Ying Jin Zhong Wen Ban - Translation of the Japanese Columbus - Ougon no Yoake *Guang Ming Zhi Shen (With Coolboy Title) *Happy Biqi III - World Fighter (快乐比奇III-地球战士) - a port of Earthworm Jim 2 with Jim (the main player) replaced by a regular kid *Hua Rong Dao (Can be found on Qi Sheng Long Famiclones. Also known as Trizone Combat on the FC LCD 14-in-1 Study.) *Jue Dai Ying Xiong (絕代英雄 - Peerless Hero, A Chinese translation of SD Gundam Gachapon Senshi 3 Eiyuu Senki) *Ji Du Shan En Chou Ji - Le Comte de Monte Christo *Long Zhu Ying Xiong *Lu Ye Xian Zong (绿野仙踪 - The Wizard of Oz, aka "God Gives Directions") *Luo Ke Ren X (洛克人X - Rockman X, Chinese translation of Technos' Sugoro Quest: Dice no Senshi Tachi) *Mo Dao Shi Yin Mou *Mo Fa Men Zhi Ying Xiong Wu Di (魔法门之英雄无敌, A port of Heroes of Might & Magic, aka M&M Heroes) *Mo Shen Fa Shi (魔神法师, aka Demogorgon Monk) *Guai Wu Zhizao Zhe 1 (怪物制造者1 aka Monster Maker 1) *Guai Wu Zhizao Zhe 2 (怪物制造者2 aka Monster Maker 2) *Feng Shen Bang (封神榜 aka Myth Struggle) - Hack of Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2 *Napoleon's War (帝国风暴) *Pokémon Gold *Pokémon Silver *Sai Ya Ren Mei Jue Ji Hua (with Coolboy opening screen) *San Guo Zhi *San Guo Zhi II *San Guo Zhong Lie Zhuan *Shanghai Tycoon (上海大亨, Shanghai Da Heng) aka Da Fu Weng II: Shanghai Da Heng 大富翁II 上海大亨 *Shen Guo Hui Zhang III Dai (圣火徽章III代) Fire Emblem 3, possibly Little Magic? *Super Contra 7 (aka Super Contra 8 and Super Fight 1) *Tang Mu Li Xian Ji *Tian Shen Zhi Jian (天神之剑) - Port of Godslayer aka Crystalis *Tian Shi Zhi Ti (天使之翼) - Chinese Translation of Captain Tsubasa II - Super Striker *Tian Wang Xiang Mo Zhuan (天王降魔传) (Also known as Gods & Devils, which is the name used in the Famiclone version) *Xi Tian Qu Jing II (Journey to the West II) *Wai Xing Zhan Shi 1, 2 (Phantasy Star 4) *Xia Ke Qing - Jing He Ci Qin Wang *Xing Ji Wu Shi - Super Fighter (A game made from Cony Soft's fighting engine) *Ye Ming Zhu (夜明珠, Night Pearl) (A fighting game which uses a fighting engine similar to Cony Soft's) *Yin He Shi Dai (银河时代) - Chinese translation of Final Fantasy I *Yu Zhou Zhan Jiang - Space General (Chinese translation of Final Fantasy II) *Zhan Guo Qun Xiong Zhuan (Note: Bensheng, another Chinese company stole and re-released this game as Zhan Guo Wu Shuang. AKA "The Heros of the Warring States") *Zheng Ba Shi Ji (争霸世纪) aka 世纪争霸戰 (Shi Ji Zheng Ba Zhan)http://www.famicomworld.com/forum/index.php?topic=683.msg94421#msg94421, Europe Sensen *Zu Qiu Xiao Jiang (足球小将) Mars/Union Bond *G-001 Pokémon 4-in-1 *G-002 Titanic 1912 泰坦尼克号 *G-003 Final Fantasy V 太空战士5 *G-004 Da Hua Xi You (AKA Chinese Odyssey) - Westward Journey *G-005 Chibi Maruko 櫻桃小丸子http://www.geocities.jp/rinkaku89/pachigame2/41_fc_maruko.html *G-006 Yuefei *G-009 Darkseed 黑暗之蛊 Famiclone/plug & play console games A number of Famiclones and other plug & play console systems, especially those made by Subor, include games copyrighted to Waixing. Unlike Waixing's Famicom cartridge releases (which are mostly Chinese RPGs), these are usually action or puzzle games. 8-bit (Famiclone) Many Waixing-copyrighted games on OneBus based Famiclones (VT02 or VT03) consoles are developed by Nice Code Software and are listed on that company's page, but the following are exclusive to Waixing consoles and may have been developed by other companies. They also appear on certain multicarts. Most exist in both VT02 and VT03 versions but some were only produced for one or the other. *Boxing - Called Exciting Boxing on the title screen. The intro is similar to those in the Rocky films. On the player select screen, Junior is actually Chuck Liddell from UFC. *Boxing Wrestle - Uses a picture of The Rock on the title screen of the VT-03 version. *Desert Gunman aka Desert Gun - Hack of Wild Gunman. *Diamond - Arkanoid clone, but different to the other version of "Diamond" listed on Nice Code's page; there are no diamonds in this version, the physics are more consistent but it only has one level. *Edacity Snakes *Fireman - A clone of Flying Hero with only one level. *Helli-Mission - Uses a remake of the "Tim 2" tune from Lemmings. Likely developed by Cube Technology. *Hitting Mices (sic) *Guard Farm - Hack of Duck Hunt. *Highway Racing - Heavily based on Road Fighter & uses sound effects from that game, but may or may not be a hack; unlike the original game there are no separate levels and the game just continues until you run out of fuel. *Overspeed Racing - A clone of Road Fighter with a 3D perspective which uses sound effects from that game. The HUD in the VT-02 version is stolen from Rad Racer. *Penalty Kick - Uses sound effects from Hummer Team's games. Actually says "Penrlty Kick" on the title screen. *Police Skill - Hack of Hogan's Alley. *Shooting Balloons - Misspelled as Shooting Ballons on some Famiclones. *Table Tennis (Famicom Mobile version) - Clone of Pong. Some versions have different graphics. A version of the music in this game was used in a casino plug & play console by V-Tac. *Table Tennis (Vii version) - The intro music uses Sunsoft's sound engine. *Tank - Hack or very close clone of Battle City These consoles often include versions of certain games previously released by both Waixing and Inventor, such as: *Super Fight I (a version of Super Contra 7) *Desert Storm *Dragon Knife *Happy Biqi *Hua Rong Dao *F-22 (Inventor) *Jurassic Park (probably Inventor) *Monkey King (possibly Inventor) These games are usually severely cut-down; the original Inventor version of F-22 has 16 levels, whereas Waixing's Famiclone version only has 3.http://www14.plala.or.jp/you2hp/shouhaou/shouhaou_010~1.html 16-bit These games are usually found built into Wii clones or generic handhelds. Some are updated versions of 8-bit games. *Bomberman *Commander aka Super X-man - a Contra clone. Commander still has a voice clip saying "Super X-man" on the title screen. At least one version of Super X-man has no voice and appears to be more advanced (including multiple selectable characters) *Diamond *Edacity Snakes - Rips off Sonic the Hedgehog's title screen. *Fish War *Hitting Mices aka Mouse Bang - uses a remake of the Donkey Kong theme as well as artwork from Donkey Kong Country and Tom & Jerry. Mouse Bang replaces Donkey Kong with a modified version of Woody from Toy Story but retains the Donkey Kong music. *Highway Racing *Merry Noshery *Overspeed Racing *Protean Girl *Saving Rabbit Bill *Square *Shooting Balloons - Misspelled as Shooting Ballons on some consoles. Game Boy games * ES-2006 Guang Ming Zhi Zi * ES-2014 Huo Yan Wen Zhang - a port of Fire Emblem Gaiden * ES-???? Huanxiang Rensheng (Fantasy Life) - an original board game/RPG hybrid based loosely on Milton Bradley's Game of Life. * ES-???? Tian Dao 108 Xing (天導108星) - Minor hack of V.Fame's Shui Hu Shen Shou released in 2003. * ES-???? Inner Senses (異度空間) - Minor hack of V.Fame's Shi Kong Xing Shou released in 2003. Trivia * Some of Waixing's earliest games used PC Paint fonts. * Waixing's English name is the romanization of "alien planet" (外星 - wai xing) * Waixing released their Famicom games in two different cases: rectangular boxes (original prints) and square boxes (reprints). The square-cased games don't display properly on regular NES systems due to the setup of the pins (which can be fixed with proper soldering) while the rectangular-cased games do. This might be due to the fact that clone systems are cheaper and more readily-available nowadays, so they were altered to be primarily compatable with them. References External links Official Waixing website Waixing's TMall shop Category:Developers Category:Waixing Category:Hardware manufacturers Category:Publishers Category:Companies from Fuzhou, China